Tablet display devices have become popular consumer products for use in a variety of applications. Many such devices are flat, thin computers with a display panel on most of the area of one surface. Although the majority of these incorporate the computational, communication and display circuitry of a general purpose computer, some are more specialized for limited functionality, such as readers for electronic books or special map or industrial data displays. Typical dimensions are 8 in×10 in×½ in (similar to a tablet of paper) and 8 in×6 in×⅓ in (for so-called “mini” tablets), with weights ranging from about 2 pounds to just over ½ pound.
Wireless telephone communication devices with computer circuitry, known as “smartphones” have similar relative dimensions, but on a smaller scale. A growing trend has been to offer smaller tablets on the one hand and larger smartphones on the other, so that the sizes of the respective devices may converge. As used herein, the term “tablet computer” shall refer to any thin handheld device with a display panel on one surface and circuitry to generate a display on that surface.
Many uses involve operating the tablet computer while standing. While a tablet is light enough to hold in the hand, using it for any length of time may be tiring. A touch screen is operated with the fingers of the dominant hand, while the tablet is grasped with the other hand by its edge. The weight of the unit is applied to a moment arm that makes the user's grip difficult to maintain for an extended period of time. The tablet computer usually has a flat back that can be supported on the open palm of the off hand, but balancing the device is difficult while the touch screen is being activated.
The present invention addresses a need for a convenient way to hold a tablet computer in one hand while activating it with the other.